Apartment for Two Anyone?
by nicocolaii
Summary: What if Hermione and Draco share an apartment 'accidentally? For sure twist and turns and pandemonium would come out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back after 4 months :D. Sorry for not updating my other fic. 1****st**** Quarter in school was draining my energy and I didn't have time to update it. But don't worry I'm not abandoning it. :D hope this would pass to your expectations… **

**BTW I got the idea from the BEST music video I have ever seen and it's called "As a Man" by Gummy. It's Korean and it's the best! And to get you motivated in watching it, the man character in the MV is Kim Hyung Joon (not sure if its Hyun Joong or Hyung Joon) and he is Yoon Ji Hoo from the best ever remake of Hana Yori Dango, Boys Over Flowers.**

Hermione Granger has been trying to find a new apartment to stay for the landlord of her current place has been pining for her for two months and saying that she is not interested was a bit of an understatement. She has been making it clear that she was not ready for a commitment because she was so busy with work and to be honest he was not her type, he was a nagger and she thought that girls are the ones who do the nagging not the men! But all she hears from Jerry are _'I'll wait for you_'s and '_I'll be here, Hermione, until you're ready_'s which she didn't like mind you. But Jerry just wouldn't take the hints, so when she saw the first beautiful house in the Daily Prophet's advertising section she immediately bit the offer. Now here she was packing for her leaving in her house.

"Hermione, are you sure that you really need to go? I could always decrease your monthly rent if you'd allow me you know." Chace Logan her landlord said.

"Chace, I won't allow you to. This is your business you're talking about and besides this is what I want it is so much closer to work. " Hermione said not really stating her real reason while getting the books and transferring them to her trunk.

"But Hermione, I won't see you that much." Chace pleadingly said.

_That's the idea, _she scornfully told herself, _you're just too full of yourself to realize it ._But being the goody-two shoes that she was, and she faked a smile and told Jerry, "Oh! Never really thought of that but Jerry I've made it clear, haven't I? I'm not ready for a relationship, especially now that I'm on the verge of being promoted. "

"I get that Hermione, I really do. But why don't you give me a chance? You have known me for almost a year and a half now, you know I would only lift your spirits up and support you all the way, right?" he told Hermione trying to change her mind.

"I'm doing this for myself Chace; for once in my life I am doing something for myself. Could you just be happy for me?" by this time Hermione was finished packing and then headed for the door where Chace was standing she kissed his cheek and said, "I'll owl you when I arrive okay?" trying to make things better.

She headed to her car, a Toyota Fortuner which was a gift to her from all of her friends namely, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and George. She placed all her things in her backseat and after doing so, she signaled the movers that she hired to follow her to her destination. When she finally settled in her car she told herself, "Well Hermione, this is the start of a new chapter of your life." And drove off to Block 4 Lot 3 Godric's Hollow while a smile is plastered to her face.

"Draco dear, do you really have to go?" said Narcissa Malfoy staring at her son pleadingly.

"Mother, we have talked about this. I need to be independent, now I'm more mature." Draco said. Don't get him wrong he loves his mother, but a man needs to have his own place too you know.

"I just don't understand! There are a lot of rooms in this Manor. It has four wings for Merlin's sake! Not to mention your room covers half of the entire East Wing. What more could you ask for?" Narcissa said trying to get her way with her son.

"Mum, you know that all I want is independence. Independence, that's all. And I can't learn that if all my life I would live in here with you and besides it is a good house. Chace owns it." Draco said trying to reason out with his mother.

"But Draco, you are independent! You work and earn money for yourself!" his mother told him, desperately trying to change his mind.

They heard a loud 'pop' and their house elf Minky said, "Master Draco, the movers said that all your things are ready and they tolds Minky, sir, to tells you sir that they are only awaiting for your signal to moves sir."

"Okay Minky, tell them I'll be out in a while." Draco told the house elf.

When Minky was nowhere in sight, Draco sighed and went to his mother and hugged her. "Mum, I'll come visit okay? I just have to find myself amidst all of the things that is happening in my dull and boring life."

His mother hugged him back, "Okay", she says resigning already. Breaking from the hug but looking into his son's eyes, "Be sure to watch for yourself. Give me weekly visits and I want to ALWAYS hear from you. You understand that?" she watched as her son solemnly nodded. "And bring Minky with you, hell I don't know what you'd do if you don't have her with you and tell Chace to be a dear to me and visit me here someday and be a good best friend to you", she said chuckling lightly while holding back her tears.

"Sure, I'll tell that to him. Thanks mum, I'll miss you", Draco said as he turned away from his mum and went by the fireplace.

"Minky!" he called.

A loud 'pop' was once again heard and once again a house elf appeared.

"What is it sir?" she asked him.

"I want you to tell the movers that I'm ready. Tell them that this is the exact address, Block 4 Lt 3 Godric's Hollow. Did you get that?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Minky gets it sir. Do you needs anything else sir?" asked the house elf.

"Yeah. I almost forgot. Starting now, you are to accompany me in my new apartment." Draco said while Draco got some floo powder.

"Very well, young sir" and with a loud 'pop' she was gone.

Draco stepped into the fireplace and bellowed, "Block 4 Lt 3 Godric's Hollow!".

Hermione had just parked her car in the parking shed of her new home. She looked at it and sighed contentedly. She told the movers to just leave her furniture on the lawn and after everyone was gone she sighed contentedly, silently complementing herself for her good taste.

She went to the keyhole and opened the door. When she went inside it was what she wanted. The apartment was a studio type but it was very spacious and wide. She even thought that it would fit 2 persons even though it doesn't have rooms and she was very gracious for she was only one. Oh if only she knew how wrong she was!

She realized that there were furniture inside her apartment but it was not hers! She began to become frantic! She went outside and read the address but it was right! So with all her might, silently praying that it was not a murderer who was in there, she went inside. For safety precautions she brought a broom along with her for self-defense, momentarily forgetting that she was a witch.

She went toward the door and silently opened it. She tiptoed inside and she suddenly heard a light being turned on in the kitchen and running water in the sink being turned on. So she tiptoed again, now heading towards the kitchen. When she was close enough, she saw the outline of the man washing his hands. He was blond, tall and well-built. _No backing down now Hermione, you have come all the way here and you would just let a stranger get the better of you?_, she told herself trying to be brave.

Before all her courage jumps out on her she charged the man with a scream. Whacking the man none stop!

"Take this! And this! And this! Also this!" she screamed.

"Ouch! Ow! Stop it! Ouch!" he shouted.

When she realized who the owner of the voice was she stopped and…

"MAAAALFOOOOOY!"

"GRAAAAAANGERRRRR!" they both said unison.

"Why are you here?" and angry Draco said.

"I could say the same for you, this is my house!" she said hitting him again.

"Stop that will you? This is my house, for your information."

"You could have just said FYI, you know." Hermione told him giving him THE look.

"FYI is for girls and for pansies, you know" he told her equally giving her THE look.

"There is no such thing! Anybody can use FYI! You just feel that you are not worthy of using the word! Harry and Ron use it." she told him.

"Granger, they were not an exception of the FYI, as I have told you girls and PANSIES use it. And being that they fall in one of the user categories…" Draco waved his hands as if to mean something.

"They are not pansies! You are just jealous of those two because they lead a good life unlike you!" she said fuming.

"Really? How can they even call it a life when they have someone like you torturing them?" he said trying to push her buttons.

"Because I grace them with my PRESENCE but you just grace them with your ABSENCE," she said emphasizing the antonyms used.

"Why would I bother gracing Pothead and Weaselbee with my presence? They don't deserve it" he said haughtily.

"ARRGH! Why are we even discussing this? We have more important matters to attend to."

"Good to know that you can distinguish important and unimportant. Minky!" he called his house elf.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you please give this woman a round of applause for distinguishing important from unimportant," he asked.

Then the house elf started clapping while his eyes shined with delight! "That is very great miss! Minky congratulates you for doing so miss!"

Saying that Hermione was dumbstruck was an understatement and saying that Draco was laughing his head off was also another one.

Draco finally stopped and told his house elf, "Very good Minky! -cough- That was very –cough- good! Hahahaha!"

"Thank you sir, Minky gots to go back to the manor sir. She is being called by Mistress Malfoy sir" and with a loud pop she was gone.

After a few seconds, "Very mature Malfoy," Hermione said. "How can we do this? I thought that this was my house! But why of all people, you have to own it too," she said as she sat on the floor.

"Well I guess I have to call the landlord," Draco said.

Draco dialed the number and when it started ringing it caught Hermione's attention. When the receiver answered it Draco put it into loud speaker so Hermione could hear it too. After all, she was involved.

"Hey Draco! You okay with your apartment?" the landlord asked.

"The apartment, yes but with a particular organism here, no" he said menacingly.

"Sorry for not telling you that Hermione Granger is sharing it with you, hehe," he nervously chuckled.

"What? You knew of this? Chace, mate, how could you do this to me!" Draco shouted at the phone.

"That's Chace? You mean Chace Logan? And what do you mean by MATE!"

**AN: Not good enough? Okay? What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so sorry! The real name of the landlord is Chace Logan it is not Jerry. I forgot to edit the first part. I'm so sorry!**

RECAP

_"Hey Draco! You okay with your apartment?" the landlord asked._

_ "The apartment, yes but with a particular organism here, no" he said menacingly._

_ "Sorry for not telling you that Hermione Granger is sharing it with you, hehe," he nervously chuckle._

_ "What? You knew of this? Chace, mate, how could you do this to me!" Draco shouted at the phone._

_ "That's Chace? You mean Chace Logan? And what do you mean by MATE!"_

"You know him?" he asked with confusion written on his face. "How could you possibly know him?"

"He was my previous landlord! Oh for the love of Merlin!" Hermione said. Merlin's bloody blue trousers! That man doesn't know when to give up!

"Oh, hey Hermione! How's it going," Chace said over the phone, albeit nervously.

"HOW'S IT GOING? YOU DARE ASK ME 'HOW'S IT GOING'? OF COURSE I'M BLOODY FURIOUS! WHAT ELSE DID YOU EXPECT! YOU DARE PUT ME IN A HOUSE WHERE DRACO MALFOY RESIDES AND BLOODY ASK ME HOW I AM! THE NERVE!" Hermione shouted at the phone after she snatched it from Draco's hand.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Sorry my arse," she grumbled. "How the hell are you going to fix this?"

"Hermione calm down, please. Watch out for your heart you might have an attack," Chace jokingly said.

"CHACE MUCHACHO LOGAN! IT IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SICKENING JOKES YOU BASTARD!" Hermione shouted.

"Woah man! Never new you had such a macho middle name! Seriously? MUCHACHO? Merlin help you replace that thing in your birth certificate," Draco said while laughing.

"DRACO MALFOY! This is not a laughing matter. And you Logan are going to fix this problem RIGHT NOW!" Hermione said bossily.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in five minutes," he said.

After the called ended, Hermione faced Draco with both of her arms in her waist and her eyes narrowing facing toward the blond haired man accusingly.

Noticing this, Draco raised his hands and said, "Don't blame this one on me. I never even knew that something was up!"

"You better! If I find out that you're in any part of this I would hex you that even the best healers in the world can't cure you, do you understand me? And what is this between you and Chace?"

"Chace is my best mate. After I turned to the light side and after the war I went to the Philippines and met him there. It turned out that he was only buying his time by having a vacation there saying that he has to take a break from the Wizarding world, so I stayed in his house for a while trying to sort myself out," confessed Draco.

"And may I ask why you were in the Philippines?"

Draco didn't have time to answer (but he was grateful for he was not ready to answer that question yet) for the doorbell rang. Hermione went to the door and opened it revealing a very nervous Chace. She didn't talk to him and motioned him to go inside. When they were halfway inside the apartment, Hermione turned around and said as calmly as she could, "Explain."

"Well, do you want the long version or the short version?"

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, her eyes turning into slits.

"The short one it is!" Chace said.

"Chace stop acting like an idiot, just do the long one already. I'm going to throttle you to death any minute now," Draco said surprisingly calm.

He knew not to push Draco's buttons so he went with his story, "Well, as you know I own this place so when my agent gave me the papers about the profiles of the persons who were interested in buying the flat you were in there Hermione but the day before I was enlightened by my agent about your wanting to buy this apartment, Draco here asked me if I had any flat available so I told him about this one."

"Ha! So I'm the real owner of this Granger!" Draco said victory evident on his face.

"Not so fast ferret! Chace, who rented this one first?" Hermione asked hope clear on her face.

"Well, Draco gave the money to me exactly 2 weeks ago and based from the records in my office you also gave them at the same date," he said sheepishly.

Hermione groaned and Draco hung his head loose.

"Why didn't you tell me?" they both asked in unison.

"Well Draco, I couldn't afford to burst your bubble cause you were so excited to move and Hermione well, my employee didn't know that I had already taken Draco's payment," he said once again sheepish.

"I want to get out this instant Chace! Give me another apartment this instant!" bellowed Draco, obviously enraged of his explanation.

"Well -"

"Stop starting your sentences with 'Well' damnit!" Hermione said, she was just so irate right now that even the small things could blow her head off.

"Sorry. Draco, you signed a contract already and it states there that you are to live here for 6 months tops. You're not allowed to live in another house because you're in a contract. I'm sorry for this."

"Does that also mean that I signed the same contract?" Hermione asked quietly. She was tired of shouting her lungs off and her head was spinning like a top, _too much information, _she thought.

"Yes."

"Okay so let me get this straight. I am to live in here with Malfoy for six months, and that is until the contract wears off? Is that correct?"

Chace nodded his head. "Okay, I'm too tired now. I'll just transfer all my things inside. Malfoy, I'll take the space in the right side of the room alright?"

While Hermione was busy unpacking her things and levitating her furniture inside the men was talking with each other.

"Chace I know all of this is not a coincidence, what's your real motive?" Draco inquired.

"Well, you know about the girl I've been courting right?" he said.

"Yeah…" and then it dawned on him, "It's Granger! Bloody hell mate!"

"Well she was so adamant about leaving and it was a great timing because you were also planning on transferring so I kind of interfered. I know all about the prejudice you both have when you were still at school, so I thought that maybe-"

"Maybe she'd hate me and then come back into her previous apartment that was closer to yours? Is that it?" Draco asked.

"Exactly," he said. "My plan's great right?"

"You're stupid," Draco said shaking his head. "How are you sure that if she sees me as a prat she would transfer to another location and not be back into your Oh-So-Loving Arms?" Draco huffed.

"Well, I haven't thought about that…" he truthfully said.

"You don't think through anything you dolt," he said and lightly smacked Chace on the head.

"Malfoy, you can transfer your things now, I'm finished," said a very tired Hermione.

"Okay, in a minute" he said. Then he turned to Chace and said, "You better go, my mum was asking for you."

"Really? That's great! I'll be able to play chess again! Ha-ha! Bye guys!" and he turned to Draco and whispered in his ear, "Help me with my plan, please mate?" and walked off.

**AN I'm kind of nervous with this one… whoop! Please no haters… **


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3!

"_Malfoy, you can transfer your things now, I'm finished," said a very tired Hermione._

_ "Okay, in a minute" he said. Then he turned to Chace and said, "You better go, my mum was asking for you."_

_ "Really? That's great! I'll be able to play chess again! Ha-ha! Bye guys!" and he turned to Draco and whispered in his ear, "Help me with my plan, please mate?" and walked off._

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

It was already evening and Hermione was still asleep tired from the arguments and about her life now. On the other hand, Draco was cooking for himself some shrimp, he had just seen a great dish from the food channel.

When Hermione woke up she went directly to the kitchen and saw Draco cooking.

"I didn't know you can cook," she said groggily.

"What now? Every time you bloody open a conversation you just finish it by shouting at me anyway, I like to have my ears functioning thank you," he said.

"Oh grow up Malfoy," she said clearly irritated.

Knowing that Malfoy was not speaking to her she just leaned at the kitchen door and watched him cook. When he was finished she realized that it was Shanghai rolls.

"Ooo!" and snatched one of the rolls.

"Granger that's mine! No snatching!" Draco said while trying to get it back but on second thought, _she'd praise me if she knew I can cook! Take that you beaver!_

Hermione just laughed her head off and suddenly took a bite.

"Malfoy… What's the main ingredient in this dish?" she said quietly.

"It's shrimp, why?"

But he didn't get an answer for Hermione was on the sink trying to wash it off and vomiting her head off. She immediately got a glass of water and calmed herself. When she was all dandy again she turned to him menacingly.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? WHY DID YOU FEED ME WITH SHRIMP?"

"What? The dish was for me you witch! It was intended for my purposes. And besides we never really played 20 questions about ourselves, so how the bloody hell am I going to know if you're allergic to it?" he said reasoning out.

"Now you know," she said going out to get some real dinner.

"Women," Draco said after the door was shut.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGD

Hermione came back after an hour so when she got back Draco was making his bed comfortable for him to sleep in. Hermione went to the shower and brushed her teeth. When she emerged from the bathroom she saw Draco on his bed now trying to sleep and all the lights were turned off.

"Malfoy, I need to work!" she said.

"Then go work!" he replied sleepily.

"If you say so," she said turning on the light with her wand.

"I'm trying to sleep here Granger!" he said putting the light off.

"And I'm trying to work here Malfoy!" she said turning it on again.

"It's night already!" he said once again turning it off.

"And I'm not done with my papers yet!" she said turning it on.

"Then go conjure a lamp shade, for Merlin's sake!" he said tuning it off.

"The light is not sufficient! Why don't YOU conjure a night mask! It's easier that way!" she countered turning it on.

Malfoy was very irritated by now when suddenly he got an idea. He muttered a spell and immediately covered his ears waiting for the shout but not before turning the light off.

When Hermione turned it on the light turned off by itself. Another try and it did the same thing. Realizing who the culprit was…

"MALFOY!" but no sound came out! Trying not to be outsmarted she chanted the incantation in her mind,_ Levicorpus! _pointing her wand towards Draco.

"AAAAAA!" screamed a very frantic Draco.

"Bloody witch! Put me down, NOW!" a furious Draco said. Hermione just motioned to her lips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay," he said and lifted the incantation. "Happy? Now put me down NOW!" and suddenly a loud "Oomph!" was heard.

"Sorry," Hermione said not meaning what she said. "And since you don't know how to conjure a night mask I'll conjure it for you, and by the way no need to say thank you," she said sarcastically while conjuring the said item.

When it was morning, Draco was readying his toiletries so he could go and shower already but he stopped when he heard running water from the bathroom.

"_Now she just had to be a morning person!"_ he thought begrudgingly.

When he approached the door, he started banging it. "Granger! Faster! I want to take a bath already!" he shouted.

"Malfoy? It's 5 in the morning why are you awake?" Hermione said from the other side of the door.

"Stop asking questions! Be quick!" he said, clearly irritated.

After a good 3 minutes she emerged from the bathroom, "I'm out, I'm out!" she said while raising her hands in surrender. She then dressed herself and went directly to the couch somewhere between their beds. Hermione waited for Draco to come out because they really need to sort this out.

When she heard the door click, she immediately faced it and said, "Malfoy we need to talk" and then realized her mistake. Draco Malfoy was only wearing a towel for covering! Hermione shouted and turned, "GET DRESSED WILL YOU!"

"Granger, it is not my fault I came from the bathroom, and besides my clothes are in the closet I was just going to get them when you turned your head and stared at my glorious body," he said haughtily.

"Oh shut up! Just get your clothes and wear them INSIDE the bathroom" she said.

When he finished dressing up he went to the couch and faced Hermione while crossing his arms and asked, "Do you really wake up this early?"

"First of all we might as well get comfortable, so sit" patting the space beside her.

"Oh sheesh Granger, you don't need a couch to talk," he said rolling his eyes.

"What are you on your period or something? You're so grouchy!" she said standing up not wanting to be dominated by Draco by his standing position also receiving a glare from Draco but she was not deterred anyway so she shrugged it off.

"To answer your question, yes I always wake up this early and I take a bath every day," she said answering his still unsaid question. All she heard as a response was a groan so she said, "You're not the only one who considers hygiene as an important matter in life Malfoy".

"Oh shut up Granger, I'm thinking of ways how to solve this," he said.

"Malfoy you're so slow. Have you ever heard the word schedule?" she said sarcastically smiling at him sweetly.

"Granger you're so pathetic. Have you ever heard creativity? If you have, then please do have some," countered Draco evidently smirking.

After a few seconds, Draco said, "I got it! We can draw lots every day. Since we both wake up around 5 we can draw lots that way there is creativity, get the word Granger?"

"Very funny Malfoy. It's insane how can I be assured that you won't cheat? You're a Slytherin for Merlin's sake!" she said.

"Very clever Granger. Well then, seeing that I contributed a big part in this plan, being the gentleman that I am, we will use your scheduling way. M, W and F I'll be the one to draw while T, Th, and S it's your turn to do the job," he said.

Knowing that that's the fairest thing that she would ever get she gave in and then asked, "What about on Sundays? Are we just going to go with the "First Come, First Serve" line?"

"Exactly," he said and walked off to the fireplace. "I'm going to be home late, so please don't wait up for me Granger," he said giving her a playful grin.

"Really now Malfoy? Then you just made my day!" she said mocking him.

AN: good? bad? unimpressive? please do read and review! thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione arrived at the Ministry, Harry and Ron were already by her table waiting for her. She smiled when she saw her two best friends from afar, she couldn't believe that those two were already independent persons and they've become very mature over the years. When she approached them, she engulfed both of the boys into a tight hug.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling at the two.

"Hey 'Mione! How was the transfer? Do you still have some furniture that needs to be transferred?" asked Harry, trying to help.

"Yeah just tell us Hermione," said Ron.

"That's not a problem guys, I transferred everything already. I rented some truck to do the work for me," she reassuringly said.

"That's good then," commented Harry.

"Hey may we visit you're apartment later? A house warming party only just the four of us, you, Harry, me and Ginny of course," Ron said.

"That's a smashing idea Ron!" agreed Harry.

"Really? I mean, yeah it is!" he said somewhat confident.

"I'm not sure… The house isn't that homey yet. I still need to fix things," she lied, trying to stop her friends from knowing about the "Malfoy Situation".

"Please 'Mione? We'll help you clean afterwards," Ron said pleadingly with matching puppy dog eyes.

_Think Hermione, Think!_

_ -You know they'll go to protective mode right? Then they'll beat him up or something of the likes._

_ I know that, that's why you're my conscience; you just repeat everything that's in my head!_

_ -Let them beat him up then, he has been a prat to you all your life anyway. Why so suddenly care for him?_

_ Because for some idiotic reason he is still a human being!_

_ -Then advise Harry and Ron to make him a ferret first before beating him up! That way he's not a human being… at the moment. But it's enough for them to beat him!_

_ Oh you and your brain! And I thought you know the saying, "Be kind to animals"._

_ -Oh you and your goody-two shoes attitude! Go back to your senses now the boys are staring at you like you're crazy._

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione wake up!" Ron shouted at her waving his hands frantically in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry," she said distractedly.

"So Hermione, what about it?" Harry asked.

"Guys I need to tell you something," _Here goes nothing! _

She took a deep breath and said, "Malfoy'ssharingtheapartmentwithme"

"Uhmm Hermione, we didn't catch that," Harry said speaking for the both of them.

"Malfoy is sharing the apartment with me," she said with her head bowed down.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You don't mean Draco Malfoy, do you? Please don't say that it's Draco Bloody Malfoy, Hermione!" Ron said his face going red.

"I can't Ron," she told them flatly. "Please don't freak out! And please do contain yourself we're in the office Ronald!" she said going back to her bossy demeanor.

"You CAN NOT ask me to behave myself Hermione! What if he tries to do something to you? For merlin's sake Hermione, he is Draco Lucius Malfoy! Can you not hear me? It's MALFOY!" he said smoke now coming out from his ears.

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I like the situation better than you do? Well then think again," Hermione retorted.

"Guys, let us all be reasonable here, Ron we know that if Hermione can help it she wouldn't live with Malfoy so I think she has a very reasonable explanation to what is happening, right 'Mione?" he turned to her waiting for affirmation.

So she told them the whole story, after letting it all out she pleaded them not to harm him in any way. In ANY way. At first the boys were reluctant to let it go just like that but after more or less 5 minutes they agreed to her request. She went back to work after all the drama and said to herself, "Merlin help me when I see Malfoy injured" and quickly added, "knock on wood!"

Hermione decided to work late knowing that Draco would not be home early and she really needed to do something.

"Ms. Granger it's 8 pm already you've extended at least 2 hours now," Selena her assistant told her.

"Oh Selena! Why are you still here? We're you waiting for me to finish? I'm so sorry. You could go home now, don't mind me I just need to finish something," she said reassuringly.

"Do you need something Ms. Granger? You must be hungry already," said Selena.

"No not really but could you get me coffee? Then after that you could go home," she said.

"Sure Ms. Granger, no problem"

After a few minutes Selena went back bringing her coffee and immediately went home. When the clock struck 9 Hermione decided to go home.

When she arrived at the footsteps in her new home she heard groans from the inside. She stuck her ears on the door and heard,

"Ow Minky! Be careful!" Draco said angrily.

"Minky's sorry Master Draco, she'll be careful Master Draco," a house elf said.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch! Stop! Stop!" Draco said groaning.

"Minky can't stops Master Draco! The potion's effect wouldn't be seen Master Draco," the house elf Minky said apologetically.

Hermione can't stand it anymore so she went inside and pushed all the things that were being a hindrance towards her way to Draco. When she finally arrived at her destination her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were clamped to her mouth.

She knelt down and said, "I can't believe they did this to you" shaking her head. "I told them to stay out of this."

"Well, they did. Now laugh," he said pissed off.

"I'm not gonna laugh Malfoy, I'm not that childish. I am so sorry for this," she said getting up to grab a towel and wiped his face. "Why are you here anyway? I thought that you were going out?"

"I was dressing up when they saw me, my friends from the Philippines, Keach Maxine and Reena Monica, were celebrating their birthdays today when suddenly the two morons you call friends barged in and knocked the living day light out of me. I was gonna fight back if I had the chance but they body binded me and did their dirty work but mostly it was Weasel," he said quietly pain, hurt and anger evident in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy, I should have known better than to tell them," Hermione said. "Minky you can go home now I'll be the one to take care of your Master Draco."

"Granger, she's staying here. She's my personal house elf. You might fall asleep suddenly then my medication would be stopped. Why are you helping me anyway? I thought that you might be happy when you see me like this," he told her.

Hermione just smiled and said, "I'm not exactly what you call a sadist, Malfoy" then proceeded to levitate him to the bed. When they reached the bed she got some water and placed it on his bedside table.

"Can I ask a question?" she asked.

"You just did," he said chuckling quietly.

"Oh shut up you moron," she said with a smile on her face.

"To answer your question, shoot," he said.

"Why didn't you go to St. Mungo's?" she asked.

He chuckled again and shook his head, "And I have thought for the last 10 years that you were the brightest witch of our age."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said clearly affronted.

"Granger, I didn't go to the hospital because I don't have any story that would help my already damaged ego. What am I supposed to say? That Harry Potter and Ron Weasley beat me to death? Yeah right," he scoffed.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I really am, go to sleep now, you need it," Hermione said a sad smile on her face. She proceeded to rub the potion on his bruises and cuts and then asked Minky, "Minky it's the first time I've ever encountered this potion, why do we have to rub it on his cuts and not drink it? Why do we have to do it non-stop?"

"The potion Miss Granger is very fast in doing its job. Tomorrow morning Master Draco's bruises and cuts would be gone. To answers you next question Miss, the potion wouldn't work if we don't rub it continuously for 8 hours."

After talking to Minky for a few minutes she excused herself and went to the comfort room to get more towels because Draco was sweating and they can't turn on the electric fan (a magic one) because it would not go well with Draco's condition. Apparently, he was also having slight chills a side-effect of the potion but it would stop after the potion is applied.

It was morning now and Draco was awake already. He stretched his arms and legs and found out that they were good as new. He took a look at the place and didn't see even a silhouette of Hermione. He looked at his bedside table and saw a glass of water and pill, on the glass a post-it was there and Hermione's neat Handwriting.

_ Good morning sleepy head! You better take the pill it will help you a lot! _

_ -H.G._

After smiling to himself and taking the pill he went to the kitchen and saw Minky in there. She approached him and holding a plate and said, "Master Draco, Miss Granger told me to give this to you when you awake. She cooks them all herself Master Draco, the bacons, omelet and rice Master!"

"Thanks Granger," Draco said to himself and proceeded to devour the food present in the plate.

**AN:**

**I am so sorry that it took almost a month to update the fic. October was pretty crazy for me, periodic tests, foundation day, and field demo merged into one month! SO sorry! And I know that this is not as funny as the other chapters but I think this is a very serious chapter.**

** I got a question, what do you expect for the last installment of Harry Potter? **** I'd really love some answers. **

** Lastly, thank you for all the people who have read and review this story! You make me all smile! Thank you soo much! **

**PS: Have you observed that if a boy is laughing we call it "chuckling" if girls are then we call it "giggling"? : ))))))))))))))))) Just Sharing! And to update Rick Riordan fans "The Lost Hero" is out ! : )))))))) If you don't know yet ;)**


End file.
